Electronic image sensors are created by assembling a matrix of individual photodetectors that sense different colors of light such that the different colors can be assembled into color pixels. Specifically an image sensor array is created with individual photdetectors elements that sense red, green, and blue light. The light sensed by nearby red, green, and blue color photodetector elements is combined together to create a single picture element (pixel). Since pixels are created by combining light from adjacent photodetectors elements, it would be desirable to ensure that the light striking adjacent photodetectors elements is very similar.